A Hunter's Duty
by midnight faery
Summary: A Hunter comes to Forks to eliminate the Cullens. What happens when one of the new werewolves imprints on her? Post Breaking Dawn. Rated T to be safe. 2 OC's. My first fanfic! Please R
1. The Ignorant Pack

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It was pointed out to me that I made an error towards the end of this chapter, so I have corrected that. I have also made a few minor changes – nothing significant, just a few things that bugged me. And also, my Spanish is a wee bit elementary, so if you see any MAJOR mistakes, please feel free to comment.

**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight and its original cast belong to the lovely Miss Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing "what if" games.

**Ch. 1 Dante's POV (The Ignorant Pack)**

I tugged the hood of my jacket closer to my face, trying to make the opening as small as possible. It seemed that even here, beneath the canopy of the forest, the rain was able to find me.

The rain… I shuddered, and not just from the cold, though I was freezing. It seemed to rain constantly here. Ever since I had come to this Olympic Peninsula it had been raining relentlessly. I should have rented a car back in Seattle when it was still an option, but no. I had to get the _lay of the land_. I rolled my eyes and slapped my forehead for my stubbornness.

I heard a branch break and quickly clapped my hands together calling Lerato, _mi espada de la Alma_– my Sword of the Soul. I pulled his hilt from my palm and held him before me, ready for an attack. I waited, but no attack came. Just as I was relaxing my guard, I heard another resounding _crack._

"Who's there?!?" I shouted at the trees. My temper was beginning to rise; I took a steadying breath, letting my senses spread. It was strange; there were three large wolves in the trees surrounding me. I crinkled my brow in confusion, surely wolves would have attacked me by now unless… I chuckled and relaxed my stance, keeping my guard up without seeming to.

"You may reveal yourselves," I called. "I mean the Wolf-folk no harm."

I waited and sure enough, two of the wolves revealed themselves before me. I admired their skill: they seemed to melt from the very trees themselves.

I turned myself to face the largest - the one that looked to be the alpha male. He had a black coat and was as big as a horse, though more muscular. I met his eyes and bowed at waist level, acknowledging him as leader of this area.

"My name is Dante Águila," I stated calmly, hoping they could understand me in their wolf forms. I waited until the silence became awkward before stating the obvious.

"You know," I began hesitantly. "This would work better if we were both in human form…"

The one I had dubbed as "alpha" nodded to his partner. Though I didn't hear it, I figured they must have said something because the second wolf disappeared into the trees and seconds later a man emerged. He was slender and tall – very tall, probably 6' – with black hair that fell to his shoulders. His skin was a copper color and his eyes were the brown of a dreamer trapped in reality. He looked to me and bowed stiffly, as if it pained him to do so. I couldn't help but notice that his bow was shorter than mine, more of a head jerk really.

"I'm Paul, and this is Sam," – he jerked his head to the large black wolf – "why are you here?"

"I'm simply taking a walk," I smirked. "Surely you allow that?"

Paul ground his teeth. The wolf, Sam, remained impassive.

"That isn't what I meant."

"But it's true," I insisted just to aggravate him further.

"Fine," he snapped. "Let me rephrase the question: _**what **_are you?"

"I resent that. Isn't it obvious? I'm human."

Paul barked a laugh.

"Please, don't play around. We know you're not a human or a bloodsucker," – I assumed he was referring to vampires – "and we know you're not a werewolf. So what are you?"

I glared at him, tightening my grip on Lerato.

"How dare you?" I whispered fiercely. "Just because your noses are dead, you assume I'm not human? You dare lump me together with leeches and dogs? If I were not so gracious a guest, I would slaughter you where you stand."

I saw Sam tense his muscles, preparing to pounce on me if necessary.

"I see I struck a nerve," Paul said smugly. "But there's no need to be insulting, after all" – he broke into a grin – "someone could get hurt."

"Why don't you call in your friend lurking amongst the trees, _dog_, and we can prove who among us is the strongest." I brought Lerato out before me and could feel the blade humming in eagerness for the mongrel's blood.

Paul's eyes held the same eagerness as my blade. I allowed myself a small chuckle; I was going to enjoy putting this pup in his place. Just as I was preparing to strike, a long, low howl broke the tension. I turned to face Sam in time to see him finishing his transformation. Were previously there had been a large black wolf, there now stood a tall, muscular man. He had the same color hair, eyes, and skin as Paul, but with broader shoulders and such an air of authority that not even a fool would think him a follower. He was also – I couldn't help but notice – completely naked.

Under ordinary circumstances, I would have averted my eyes to give him some form of privacy. But these were not ordinary circumstances and I couldn't afford to take my eyes from either him or Paul. As it was, I had the grace to at least blush. Thankfully, my discomfort didn't last long; he quickly pulled on a pair of pants that were tied to his ankle.

"Miss Águila," he addressed me formally. "My name is Sam Uley. Please, I apologize for my brother's insulting conduct."

I relaxed slightly. At least this Sam seemed to understand some of the rules governing our world's societies.

"Please Sam," I said pleasantly. "I prefer Dante. Miss Águila is my mother."

"If you will allow me to continue?"

I nodded my head.

"The fault cannot be held entirely by my comrade. It was you that entered our wood. You are not recognizable to any in our pack, yet you claim to be human. We have been having some… _difficulties _lately. Surely you can understand our hesitation."

I studied him cautiously, but his ignorance seemed real. Could it be that this tribe had been isolated so long that it lost its knowledge of our world?

"Do you honestly not know what I am?"

"We wouldn't ask if we did," Paul grumbled. He stopped short when Sam shot him a glare, but his rude remark proved my suspicion.

I laughed the first heart-felt laugh I'd had in a long time. When I was able to pause in my laughter, Sam asked coldly: "Could you share the joke with us?"

"I'm sorry," I gasped around peals of giggles, "But I had know idea that such an ignorant pack existed!"

"Why you –" Sam stopped Paul from finishing what was obviously meant as an insult.

"Do you truly not know?" I asked again, just to be sure they weren't somehow fooling me. Sam shook his head. "Maybe you should call in your packmate, it would probably be best to tell all three of you at one time."

"Caden is keeping patrol."

"Very well then, I'll just tell the two of you. I, my dear wolflings, am a Hunter. I belong to the Eagle Clan – we deal specifically with vampires."

"Deal?" Paul interrupted.

"Yes, my little pup, _deal_. If this world were composed of only humans, I would be what is known as a bounty hunter. There are six Hunter clans, each dealing with specific problems; the Eagle Clan polices the vampires. When there is a problem, a seeker – that's me – is sent in to check it out. If it's a false alarm or misunderstanding, I clear it up with the men upstairs." I leaned back against a tree to show that I was finished. I was surprised at how honest I had been, only leaving one thing out: that the seeker could also double as an assassin.

"What if it's not a false alarm?" Paul asked shrewdly.

"Then an execution team is sent in," I shrugged casually. I wasn't lying, I just wasn't being completely honest.

"You mentioned six Clans. What 'problems' are the other five responsible for?" I figured Sam would catch that little comment; he just didn't strike me as the imbecile I took Paul to be. I looked him in the eye and answered him as honestly as I could.

"If your pack doesn't have this information, then I cannot discuss it with you."

I could tell he didn't want to, but he had no choice except to accept my answer.

"So why did you get offended when I said you weren't human?" asked Paul.

"Because, my naïve little pup, I _**am **_human. I admit that Hunters live longer and have certain abilities that separate us from society, but nonetheless, we _**are**_ human."

"But nothing besides a werewolf's tooth could harm a vampire, except for another vampire, of course." I looked at Sam in shock, but he seemed to believe what he said.

"Dear Alpha," I said a little patronizingly, "My sword here," – I held up Lerato so that he was easily visible – "could not only slice a vamp in half, he also burns the monster from the inside-out so that when I'm done, there is nothing left but a pile of ash."

The two werewolves looked at Lerato nervously.

"I sense that you're telling the truth," Sam began. "But I don't understand how this can be."

"This is what happens when you don't establish a clan in the Americas," I sighed to myself.

"Huh?" I looked up to explain to Paul.

"When some of the Elders came to the Americas with Cortez, the Aztecs recognized us for what we were. They worshipped a couple of vamps; they even offered them sacrifices." – Both of the wolves frowned in disgust – "When they saw Cortez, they originally thought he was one of them – a vampire – because of the way his armor glittered in the sun. They welcomed him with open arms, but us they forbid from touching ground. We don't like to cause blood feuds with native peoples if we can help it, so we stayed out of the Americas. Occasionally we come over for a job or something, but we try to stay out of the Western Hemisphere as much as we can."

"So you just left them in the clutches of those leeches?!?" Obviously Paul was having trouble accepting our decision.

"Look," I said staring him directly in the eye to make sure I had his full attention. "They were perfectly aware of the situation they were in. If they had been ignorant of the dangers the vamps posed, then we would have interfered. We are merely Hunters, if a human wants to spend time with vamps, then that's their problem. It's when they lure innocents that we get involved."

Paul looked as if he was going to protest, but Sam stopped him.


	2. AKA Freaky Chic

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have finally been inspired to post a second chapter. Hopefully the updates will come faster now. Maybe I would be a bit more inspired if I received a few reviews??? *** Also, you should note that my writing style when in Caden's POV is **completely** different. I did this on purpose to better show the differences between his and Dante's personality. Dante is "cool, calm, collected Hunter that would kill you as soon as blink" and Caden is "ADHD puppy".

**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight and its original cast belong to the lovely Miss Stephenie Meyer. And I'm _pretty_ sure I don't own any werewolves, but I should probably check my closet…

**Ch. 2 Caden's POV (Hypno-Eyes, formally known as Freaky Chic)**

I tried to pay attention to my assignment, honest. But every time I got into my "ultimate wolf predator" mode, as I liked to call it, the wind would blow just right and her sent was flung in my face. Like now:

I had gotten all serious and had my complete, undivided attention on making sure that Freaky Chic Who Pulls Sword Out of Hand (her new Indian name) didn't have any evil freaky friends who might decide that werewolf would taste great for dinner when a breeze came up from the north, forcing her seductive fragrance right up my nostrils.

I'm not sure where she got her perfume, but I wanted to find out so I could send the creator a bouquet of gardenias and a lovely box of chocolates, because that's what Freaky Chic (this Indian name was much shorter) smelled like: gardenias and chocolate. I know that loving chocolate was not the manliest thing in the world – as Paul was always kindly reminding me – but what was a guy to do? If Superman could have kryptonite, then I got to have my chocolate.

_Damn it, Caden! Stay focused!_ I jerked my head up at the "sound" of Sam's mind-voice. I don't care what people said, I swear to God there are just some things a guy cannot get used to. And people talking in your head definitely fell under that category.

_I was paying attention Sam. I just had to, uh, you know - do that thing. _There. That seemed like a plausible excuse. I used my paw to try and remove the drool on my chin – God only knows how that happened…

_Caden, _Sam mentally sighed. _Must you act like a puppy? Is _"that thing"_ the best you can do?_

I couldn't help but be slightly offended. After all, I was nineteen – I'm pretty sure I didn't count as a pup anymore. Surely I had hit the werewolf equivalent of adolescence by now? If not…I did a mental shiver at the thought of repeating adolescence again when I was already so close to finishing my teenage years.

_Sorry, Sir. _I hoped sarcasm wasn't detectable through a mental link. _I'll do better this time – Pup's Honor! _Okay, I admit it: I do laugh at my own jokes. But come on! Pup's Honor? I did the wolf equivalent of a snicker.

This time, with no weirdly personified wind trying to turn me to goo with scents of chocolate, I actually did pay attention. And it was extremely uneventful. Apparently Freaky Chic came alone, because the most frightening thing in the area was a viscous attack squirrel that ran as soon as he met my glare. I _**really**_ hate squirrels. The pack likes to tease me, but I swear they're evil.

To keep myself entertained, I tried to pick up on what Sam (he had transformed back into a human – Paul's fault) and Freaky Chic were talking about, but none of it really made any sense. I heard my name mentioned – so Freaky Chic knew I was here? Interesting – but the rest was about clans and Aztecs; I think they mentioned something about Europe…

When I grew bored of their conversation – which was rather quickly – I began to think up ways to annoy Paul. Ah, good 'ol Cousin Paul – or, as I've called him for the last nine years, "Big Man with Fiery Temper and Fat Face", which was eventually shortened to just "Fat Face". Paul was about ten years older than me, but thanks to the whole werewolves-don't-age thing, we looked the same age. It was just too bad for him that I was still better looking.

In all reality, Paul was more of a brother than a cousin – not that I'd ever admit that to him out loud. But Paul was a decent guy at heart; he had taken me in after my parents died when I was ten. He was a 20 year-old bachelor, not many people in that situation would've taken in a ten year old orphan that was pissed off at the world, but he did. And now he had to put up with me pushing his buttons whenever I could – ain't life grand?

Just as I was contemplating whether or not I should put peanut butter in his shoes, Freaky Chic said something that made me prick my ears forward and straighten my spine.

"You're here for the Cullens?" Sam repeated incredulously. I began to creep a little closer to the small clearing they were standing in.

"Is that a problem?" Freaky Chic's voice was calm and collected, it almost sounded as if she were challenging Sam.

"Not for my pack." I could see Freaky Chic's back between the trees, but not much else. From what I saw, she had waist-length hair the color of a raven's wing and wasn't very tall, especially when she was standing next to Sam and Paul. I would say she was maybe 5'2. She held her sword in her right hand and had adjusted her body so that she looked relaxed, but from my position, I could just make out the tenseness of her shoulders. She was prepared to fight if she had to.

I couldn't help but admire that; it showed experience. At the same time, I was a little saddened. What had this small woman been through that made her assume this would result in violence?

I quickly shook that thought out of my head. Why was I suddenly worried about a complete stranger – a completely _**dangerous**_ stranger?

"Then I see no reason for you to detain me." Freaky Chic said coolly.

"As you say," Sam bowed politely and she did the same. "I must warn you, though, I am obligated to inform the neighboring pack of your arrival." He turned his back on her and began to walk back into the forest, Paul was close at his heals.

"Wait! There's another pack?"

Sam didn't respond, just faded into the shadows. It was an ultra-cool move that he just _**had**_ to teach me when we got back to the rez.

_Caden, come on._

I jumped up and trotted after him. Freaky Chic must have finally noticed my movement, because she turned around faster than I could react and…

I found myself paralyzed by the most beautiful emerald eyes that I had ever seen.

I wasn't sure what had happened, but something inside me just clicked and at that moment I knew she was IT. I wasn't quite sure what being IT entitled, but I knew that it was important.

Slowly, I began to walk towards her, terrified that if I moved to quickly I would shatter this moment.

In the end, I wasn't the one that shattered it.

_Caden! _Paul's mind-voice resounded in my head. I flinched. _Where the hell are – Aw, crap. You didn't! Please tell me you didn't!_

_Shut up, Paul!_

_Aw, man. You did!_

_I said – _

_Enough! _Sam's mind-voice broke through our mental argument. _Caden, return to the reservation._

_But Sam, _I whined.

_Now._ He didn't have to yell – it was an alpha's command and couldn't be ignored.

With a last glance at Hypno-Eyes, formally known as Freaky Chic, I turned towards the reservation and learned that disappearing into shadows wasn't really all that hard.

***

Reviews are like chocolate – they're sweet and make me smile!


	3. A Neighborly Warning

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I originally had this as TWO SEPARATE chapters, but they were both really short so I said "What the hay!" and combined them.

BTW, this is not my best work, i realize that and i apologize for it

**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight and its original cast belong to the lovely Miss Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own a Soul Sword, no matter how many times I try to pull one out of the palm of my hand…

**Ch. 3 (A Neighborly Warning and Misadventures in Imprinting)**

**Sam's POV **

I made sure that Caden and Paul were safely at the reservation with strict orders to "Stay on your guard and don't leave the rez", before I left to seek out Jacob.

Jacob… Thoughts of my lost brother still pained my heart, even though I understood what he did. It was what any wolf of the tribe would do for their mate, and I expected no less from Jake. But it worried me that he was left to deal with vampires – no matter how friendly they appeared.

I stopped at the border of our territories and transformed back into my human form. I didn't cross the border line because I respected the treaty with the Cullens and Jake's wishes, both of which required me to stay off of their territory. Besides, I knew that Jacob would come find me.

I sat down and rested my back against a tree. As I waited for Jake's arrival, my thoughts kept straying back to the woman that called herself a Hunter.

It was disturbing to discover that there were humans out there capable of destroying vampires – if, of course, Dante was in fact human. Shockingly, I couldn't believe that she was human. For some reason, I was under the impression that human beings couldn't pull swords out of their palms. Well, was I misinformed.

However, as much as I doubted her race, I couldn't deny the power I could feel coming from her sword. It wasn't hard to believe she had the capabilities to destroy a vampire. And that thought made me worry about those other "clans" Dante mentioned. I didn't doubt for a moment that one of them at least was responsible for policing werewolves.

A rustling sound alerted me to Jake's arrival; my nose informed me that his mate was with him.

"Sam." His tone was formal and distant. It hurt me that he still felt betrayed.

"Jake." I couldn't believe how much he still looked like the old Jacob Black, nothing in his appearance had changed, but then, he was a werewolf – he wasn't supposed to change.

Still though, after all he'd been through some physical difference would be nice.

His half vampire mate, Renesme, was significantly different. The last time I had seen her, she had the body of a three year old and the mind of an adult. Now she appeared to be about seventeen – there was telling about her mental capacities.

"Hello, Sam. It's good to see you again." Her tone was strained, but at least she was trying to be friendly.

"Thank you, Renesme," I turned back to Jake. "We need to talk."

"Then talk," He said gruffly. There was a short, awkward silence that Renesme eventually broke.

"Oh, for God's sake, you guys!" Jake and I both looked at her, startled by her outburst. "This happens _every time_ you two get together! It's utterly ridiculous and I for one, do not like it at all. You guys are _friends_. Just because you both happen to be alphas does _not_ give you the right to be as stubborn as pigs! So get over yourselves and act like mature gentlemen." She took a deep breath and looked as if she would continue her rant, but Jake cut in.

"You're right, Nessie. We get it." He looked at her with such…admiration…in his eyes, I felt compelled to look away.

"So what is it you needed to tell me Sam?"

"There's a new predator in the area and she is a possible threat to the lee – to Renesme's family." Saying it lifted a weight off my shoulders that I had forgotten was there.

Jake and Renesme tensed. "Volturi?"

I shook my head. Whatever she was, Dante didn't seem like the type to hang out with those bloodsucking vultures. "She's not a vampire; calls herself a 'Hunter'. She introduced herself as Dante Águila, and claims to be human."

He visibly relaxed. "If she's human, then she is no threat. We'll just stay out of her way."

His mate held his hand and nodded her agreement. "A human is only dangerous if they draw attention to our secret."

"No," I disagreed. "Dante _claimed _to be human, but there is no doubt in my mind that she could kill a vampire. She is dangerous, and I suggest that you and the Cullens stay on your guard. You should even consider staying with that coven up in Alaska."

"Are you asking me to run away?" His tone suggested hurt pride.

"No, you are no coward to run at the first sign of risk. But sometimes, the best way to protect your mate is to take her away from the unknown threat until you know how to fight it."

When I knew I had his attention, I told Jake everything I had learned from Dante. I only left out one thing – Caden's imprinting. I'm not sure even Caden himself was aware of what had happened and it was not my place to share the details of his personal life. If Jake were still part of my pack…

If he were still part of my pack, a lot of things would be different. I would share the details of Caden's imprint if it became necessary.

"Thank you, Sam. You are right: it is best if we leave for now." Renesme stated politely. Jake still looked uncomfortable with the idea of leaving, but I knew that if his mate left, he would follow.

With nothing left to say, Jacob and I exchanged farewells and I watched as he and his mate ran off into the forest. It panged me to once again be separated from a brother, but I hoped that this time he left to go to safer territories.

When they were out of sight and scent, I turned back in the direction of the Quileute Reservation. I needed Emily, but I still had one thing left to do before I could hold my mate, the other half of my soul, in my arms again.

**Caden's POV **

I needed to get back to Hypno-Eyes. Being away from her was literally killing me. I could fell my breaths coming in gasps…Oh, wait. That was just Fat Head sitting on my chest.

"I swear to _God_, Paul, that if you don't get off of me…" I ran out of air before I could finish my threat and tried to take a deep breath – no easy feat with Fat Head sitting on me. Good Lord, but what did that guy eat? Bricks?

"You'll what, kid? Talk back at me?" He laughed at his own (stupid) joke. If only I could move my arms enough to punch him right in the jaw. I'd get the last laugh then.

"Paul, get off the pup." Paul stopped laughing and got up without hesitation. I would've teased him for it, but I was too busy returning oxygen to my lungs.

"Hey, Sam." I said when I could manage full sentences. "When'd you get here, man?"

We were in Paul's living room, which I had thought was big growing up, but now seemed _extremely_ small when occupied by three werewolves. Sam was standing at the bar in the kitchen (the kitchen and living room opened into each other to make them both seem larger); Paul was hovering by the coffee table. I got up off the floor and flung myself onto the couch.

"I just walked in," though he answered the question, he seemed miles away. "We need to talk about what happened today."

Sam looked directly at me when he said it, so I knew he didn't mean an overview of what we'd learned from Hypno-Eyes.

"Do you know what happened today with Dante?"

"Umm…She said she was here for the Cullens?" Despite my best efforts it came out as a question.

"_That's not what he's talking about Caden._" I turned to look at Paul, noticing how tense he was for the first time. He had forced the words out between his teeth.

I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself. I knew I was in trouble, I just didn't know how much or what the punishment would be.

"Look, guys. I know it was wrong, but I didn't mean to stop like that – honest! I just saw her eyes and it was like…" I trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"It was like you saw your destiny – your _universe_ – staring back at you." I tried to meet Sam's gaze, confused about how he could possibly know what it felt like, but he avoided my eyes.

Sam sighed. Paul curled his hands into fists.

"Caden, I think you've imprinted."

"… You think I've what? But Sam, nobody's imprinted since the Standoff! That's ridiculous!"

About 12 years ago – before I ever considered that werewolves were real, much less in La Push – a whole bunch of vampires came over from all around the world because of Jacob's mate, Renesme. (I have never met Renesme personally, but Sam says she's alright for being half leech). Some were here to protect her, and some… some wanted to destroy her. Only one vampire was killed, but that wasn't actually part of the Standoff. Apparently one of the Cullen women – Chief Swan's daughter – did some mental voodoo and scared off the crème-de-la-crème of the vampire community, the Volturi. It had been peaceful in good 'ol Forks, Washington, ever since.

And not one werewolf had imprinted in this era of peace.

"Well, Caden. Looks like you broke that streak." I knew Paul well enough to realize that his playfulness was forced.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true," Sam consoled. "Look, imprinting is tough, but it truly is a blessing."

I just shook my head in disbelief. "I… I need to go. I need time to think…"

As I was walking out, I was distantly aware of Sam holding Paul back, but I was too focused on my destination. I shifted, and ran into the trees, _her_ scent leading my way.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Reviews are much appreciated! Honestly, I am not a psychic – shocker, I know. Because of this problem, I am unable to know if anyone likes my story unless they REVIEW. It really isn't all that hard…


End file.
